kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Circumstances, Farewell, and a Tearful Birth
is the thirty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Eiji tries to deal with Akira as he joins with Maki and the Greeed while Shintaro tries to figure some way of winning Birth back to their side. Plot Joining Doctor Maki to get the hundred million, Akira becomes Kamen Rider Birth to support the Greeed by keeping Shintaro from interfering before attacking Kamen Rider OOO Takauba with Mezool and Gamel while Kazari goes after Ankh. Coming to, Shintaro uses the Candroids to cover Eiji and Ankh's escape. At the Cous Coussier, the group talk about how Akira's betrayal must be related to the ¥100 million he is trying to raise. Shintaro tries to get a loan from Kougami, but the man refuses and tells him he must let his desire grow. Later that night, at Doctor Maki's manor, Akira goes into a debate with the doctor about his intentions to end the world before learning he is to accompany him to get the remaining Core Medals. The next day, arriving at Maki's location after sensing the purple Medals in him, Akira is about to fight Eiji when Shintaro arrives and asks him if he is willing to do this if for his dream of building a medical school. But Akira reveals that the money is actually for his surgery much to Shintaro's shock as he prepares to fight Akira himself to save him as he and Kamen Rider Birth ready for a shooter's duel. However, it turns out that Akira was actually working for Kougami the entire time to stop Doctor Maki from becoming a Greeed. Despite learning that the self-destruct mechanism he placed in the Kamen Rider Birth suit was removed by Shintaro, Doctor Maki has the Greeed emerge from their hiding places to consume Kamen Rider Birth in a massive explosion. As Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo to fight the Greeed, Shintaro tends to a mortally wounded Akira who tells the young man to believe in himself before seemingly succumbing to his injuries. With a new resolve, Shintaro arrives with the Birth Driver in hand just as Kamen Rider OOO is defeated. Shintaro transforms into Kamen Rider Birth, activating the Birth Day armor to hit the Greeed with a massive Cell Burst attack. Luckily, Ankh (Lost) arrives and spirits the Greeed and Doctor Maki away. Later, after it is revealed that he faked his death to give Shintaro the drive needed to replace him, Akira receives ¥50 million from Kougami for his services, reaching his intended goal thanks to the ¥50 million he got from Doctor Maki's bribe. As Akira bids Eiji goodbye before entering his plane, telling him to remember his desire, Shintaro trains under the confidence that they will meet again. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Sai **Arms - Unagi, Gorila **Legs - Batta, Zou *'Combos Used:' **Takauba, Sagohzo Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***+One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***+One Tako Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *Not counting Movie War Core, this is the first episode Goto becomes Birth. *Akira Date departs until he returns in episode 46. *Final appearance of Sagohzo Combo and Birth Day. *First time Birth using the Cutter Wing on its own. *You can read on Akira Date's T-shirt: "Dos caidas de tres, sin limite de tiempo" (two out of three falls, with no time limit). This is a reference to Mexican wrestling. Sometimes through the series, you can see Date using this style. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Sleep, One Hundred Million, and the Birth Transfer, Circumstances, Farewell, and a Tearful Birth, The Nightmare, Security Cameras, and Ankh's Revenge and Control, a Birthday Party, and the Disappearing Ankh. DSTD08620-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08620-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢眠りと1億とバース転職｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢眠りと1億とバース転職｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode